


Heavy Heart

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, soft, the og4 are all brothers, they're brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Whenever Law tires himself out using his powers, Shachi carries him.





	Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Carry

They won. 

They secured what they needed, got the opposing force to leave, and they made it out without any serious injuries. Only drawback is that Law was at the forefront. Not that this is uncommon, after all he does have quite the devil fruit, but it comes with a price

He’s on Shachi’s back now, the redhead’s arms curled around his legs, and he hates it. He didn’t even use his powers that much, really, he just didn’t sleep well the night before and they weren’t expecting a full fight. 

But they won, and that’s all that matters. 

Law groans resting his head against Shachi’s shoulder, and feels his shoulders shake with a laugh. He doesn’t have the energy to lift his head, but he does gently swing his foot. The demand is clear, and Shachi laughs again. 

“Sorry, it’s just that it feels like I’m fourteen again.” Shachi says, and hitches Law higher up his back, “Oof, you don’t feel thirteen though.” 

Law swings another weak kick toward his side, but misses. Shachi shakes him gently, letting his feet jerk in odd directions, and Law hovers his teeth over Shachi’s ear. He hasn’t bit him in years, but it used to be his only resort when he was sapped like this and Shachi was being an ass. 

“God! Don’t do that, I’ll stop.” Shachi huffs and steadies his pace once more. 

“Then stop _being_ an ass.” Law responds and again settles his head onto Shachi’s shoulder, “You know you don’t have to carry me, right? Bepo could handle me better.” 

Shachi tenses at his words, only for a moment before sighing. He doesn’t respond back, just keeps walking toward the Tang with Law starting to doze off on him. It’s something he can he feel coming, and always has. 

Law gets heavy with sleep. 

When he was younger, white lead still painting his skin, they always trained. Endlessly, day and night. The four of them trying to figure out his powers, and build his stamina, but he always ended up exhausted. 

Always ended up on Shachi’s back. 

A position that not even in a hundred years would he relent to Bepo. He has nothing against when he picks Law up and carries him. After all, he’s protecting their captain from danger. But, this. This is different. 

Beneath the title of captain, the one that rests so heavily on Law’s own back, is a smaller one only two others know: brother. Law is, and will always be, Shachi’s little brother in his eyes. 

This doesn’t change how he feels about his position of power. Throughout everything, he respects Law fiercely, and listens to the commands of his captain. 

This has never changed. 

But now, with Law drifting to sleep on his back, he feels it. That sensation he always got back then, when Law tried to remove the lead for too long. When he would nearly pass out, body shaking, and Shachi’s heart would drop into his stomach. 

That fear. The specific one that plagues him every time Law works himself to exhaustion. 

The fear that one day Law will work himself _too_ far. Laying on the ground, completely unable to move, and with no one there to help him. It twists in Shachi’s chest each time they get away like this, and he’s sure one day it’ll happen. 

Tomorrow, they part ways. Law is going to do some undercover on an island he’s never heard of, and they’re setting off elsewhere. Shachi doesn’t remember the name and he doesn’t have to. 

All he knows is that it’s away from Law, and he won’t be there to carry him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally will always yell about the hearts come scream with me.
> 
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
